Wolf Children Fan Fiction - Titleless
by HellBabe
Summary: Read Chapter One for Plot.
1. Plot and Credits

God Children

Wolf Children(C) Madman Entertainment

Characters(c) Me and Madman Entertainment

Plot (c) Me

This is a small fan fiction on the newest anime movie around, Wolf Children. I loved the movie, despite the fact it was really sad and i cried almost the whole time cause I'm a shocker for upsetting moments. So i thought Id make something myself. This is a story based about 10 years after the end of the movie. It does include all of the characters from the movie at some point but also my own characters.

Plot –

Scarlett, a lone wolf in the suburbs of North America turns her hope to somewhere else after the destruction of a pack of wolves nearby. She moves to a little country location in Japan to seek comfort without the stress of the wolf hunters. upon moving in she turns her small farm into her own little sanctuary where she is free to do as she pleases.

One day she finds one of her animals gone, missing from her farm which leads her to investigate but soon finds herself face to face with a Japanese wolf, believed to be long extinct. She knew he was like her, human and wolf. When Ame moves in to close to Scarlett he learns he truly misses his human form, being almost 10 years without it that he changes for her.

Scarlett believes she has found him, her mate, Ame. She is truly inlove with the wolf, never really meeting anyone quite like him. But Ame still cant help himself, he has grown in the forest and it still calls him in. Can Scarlett teach him what its like to be human and keep him around forever?


	2. Chapter 1

Well this is the first chapter of my untitled story it has a lovely blur to it. I was nice and quick to get into something good and i hope people don't think i rushed it.

The grass blew under the soft breeze that blew in from the ocean, giving it the salty taste, a smell that left a burn in the back of my throat. I watched the blades of green danced with the wind, allowing the pollen to kick up and getting into my nose, a quick sneeze escaping me, the small herd of goats and sheep lifting their heads at me and I gave a small laugh.

My animals were my everything, I loved them and despite my smell, they liked me. Usually the animals run from a wolf but I'd been human enough to of lost all but a little of my furry animal scent but it still startled them on the odd occasion but I knew it always would.

I moved into the yard with a small barrel of food in my hands, the salty air still irritating my nose and throat. I had been on this property for a little over a month and things were all still new. The animals were my only friends and I was all but miles away fron making friends.

I tossed a few cups of food for the farm animals before heading back inside to prepare for a trip to the city. I had made a habit of trying to make a trip once a week but so far I'd been twice. I was unable to drive and got extremely motion sick so walking was the only way to and from.

I walked up the set of old stairs and into the largest room, pushing my hair back, tucking it neatly behind my ears before I moved into another room, a small ensuite that contained a little shower, a toilet and a small sink.

I looked at the little mirror on top of the sink and groomed back my hair again, the silvery strands twinning around my fingers slightly as I looked at my reflection, my face giving my a cold chill, the glittering scar on my cheek threw me off, knocking me back slightly, not wanting to look at it. I turned from the room and into the large room again, opening a small cupboard draw and pulling out some cloths before tossing them on my bed.

It was a normal outfit for me, a childish attempt at making people laugh. My shirt was black but on the front was a green picture, a human and a few zombies with bold writing 'Zombies always get a head'. This was one of my favourites but I jad a few other funny shirts. I pulled up my new pair of navy blue skinny jeans before putting the shirt on. To top my outfit off I put on a cap with 'I 3 Brains' written on it.

My childish ego pushed her rainbow shoes on and had me out the door in no time flat, had me walking throught the thick forest that I called my 'front yard' it was amazing all the same, over grown trees and shrugs half on the trail. I didn't mind none the less, it had me forever moving, ducking branches or weaving bushes it was all the same.

My feet moved over the rocks and broken sticks as I walked, keeping my eyes on the ground to avoid tripping on something that caught me off guard but as I lifted my head I caught a tree branch, my face meeting the hardwood.

I gave a yelp as the scrapping of bark left my head battered, the feeling of the scratches giving me a shiver that flew down my spine in an unnatural way and i shook my head, the small tinge of my hair moving and the wind hitting my sensitive spots.

_My Ears._

I had no idea why they were involved but they were here, on my head and despite my desire to remove them they remained there, unafraid. I grumbled it sometimes happened but never often enough for me to worry but why now?

I glanced at my feet before turning on my heels and heading back home, not sure how long these things would be around for. As I trudged back towards my farm I paid close attention to my surroundings before my eyes tricked me, causing my head to turn, my eyes catching it. The glimmer of a set of golden eyes.

I stared as the set of orbs kept me in a tight gaze.

The glittering set of eyes staring back at me. They belonged to only one thing in this world that i knew about.

_A wolf. A Wolf. There was another wolf staring at me. _

Sorry its short and fast but i thought id get straight into it. The mistakes are being edited as we speak


End file.
